The Prince and The Prey
by Autumn Lucille
Summary: He never went to a public school to know how the clique system works. Due to the student exchange program, he learns that not everything in this world is as great as they seem. She has always been the bully victim in her school. She never thought some exchange student program will change her life forever. Contains bullying and quite violent plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _Hey everyone, Autumn here. It's been a while since I last posted something. I have been working on this story since 2017 but it is still far from finished. I have so many ideas for this story but I am currently busy with my job and etc. I have been trying to read new ZoRobin fics but there are no latest ones. In the end, I decided to post mine even though it is not finished yet. I hope all those ZoRobin fans are happy when they read this. Please leave your critics in a positive manner in the comment box or private message me directly. I love it when people comment my story with the intention to let me improve and not insulting or degrading my work. On the side note, this story contains violence especially towards Robin but trust me, it will be better in the future. Don't hate me for the plot. Enjoy the story peeps. Much love, Autumn xoxo_

Chapter One

It is a peaceful evening here in Kuraigana. A calm stream flow beautifully behind the enchanting mansion lived by the Dracule family. Birds chirping happily in the beautiful weather of summer breeze. Meanwhile, in the breath taking garden owned by said family, a mossy green headed teen is seen panting – trying to fill his exhausted lungs with the unpolluted air surrounding him during a hard sparring session with his father.

" **You've gotten better since the last time we spar, Roronoa."** A black haired man said after launching a surprise attack to said teen, who in return had a hard time deflecting the attack and almost got hit on his right arm.

 **"You're still easily distracted and lack of stamina."** The dark haired man keep on launching attacks after attacks mercilessly towards the teen. Even though it is only a sparring session, the dark haired man doesn't approve of the idea of going easy on his son. It is a mind-set he drilled into his son since the boy learned how to wield a sword – which was at the age of 3. As he launch his attacks faster, the green headed teen seem to get into rhythm of deflecting those attacks and defend himself in between short breath from getting himself cut.

" **Don't just deflect my attacks, calm yourself. Focus Roronoa."** The dark haired man state while he strike blows after blows. The blows from father and son went on for a few more minutes. The sound of blades clashing onto each other skillfully can be heard throughout the area like a melody in the ears of experts.

After a few minutes of dodging his father's merciless attacks, he finally managed to take a calming breath and focus on the sound of his father's movements – blocking the sound of his surroundings. He close his golden pair of eyes, straining his senses to follow his father's tempo and tries to anticipate the older man's next move. The black haired man smirks at seeing his son efforts in predicting his moves. As the dark haired man golden pair of eyes continue staring sharply at the green headed teen, a cocky smile appears on said teen. _'He is overestimating his power again,'_ the black haired man thought to himself but still keep his stance firm in anticipation.

The green headed teen lowered his body into an offensive stance, building up energy in his legs while maintaining a calm breath. He holds his two swords, _Sandai Kitetsu_ and _Yubashiri_ across his chest and places his priced sword, _Wado Ichimonji_ firmly in between his teeth horizontally. He opens his eyes as he approaches his father starting with a slow jog before speeding with conviction. _Santoryu – Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri_ he shouts his attack before swinging his swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the blade in his mouth performs a horizontal cut from the right side.

The dark haired man smirks as he waits patiently for his son's attack. As the blade almost make contact, the black haired man holds onto his majestic Black Blade, _Yoru_ with his two hands over his back. He's been using his smaller blade earlier but now, since he knows his son is using his best attack, he deem it worthy enough to draw his priced sword. It is also his way of showing respect and honor towards his son's efforts without stomping on the boy's pride. Once his son attack almost reach him, he counterattacks swiftly with a powerful downward slash. Before the teen even manage to swing another surprise attack, the black haired man instantaneously reach for his smaller blade and thrust it into his son's open chest – leaving it to bleed.

He withdrew his blade gently as to not hurt his son more as he already does. The green headed teen drops his weapons as he stumbles on his knees and slump forward – head first. **"Thanks a lot, dad."** He mutters sarcastically, cringed with every painful breath he inhales.

" **Every scar is a lesson. It serves as a great reminder when we ought to make the same mistake twice,"** the dark headed man reminds his injured son as he saunter over towards him – his sword now sheathed on his back majestically. The teen clicked his tongue in annoyance and rolled his eyes – not like his father notices, or so he thought.

" **Don't be such child, Roronoa. Now, get up. You still have a long way to go if you still aims on defeating me."** The dark haired man offers his hand to his son. The teen let out a childish grunts – not that he'll ever admit it – as he sat up unwillingly, wincing as the new wound stings him. He grabs the offered hand and stands up shakily. **"But you don't have to cut me** _ **that deep**_ **,"** he said – emphasizing the word deep – annoyingly as he picks up his precious weapons.

" **If you can't stand even the shallowest cut, you should just quit being a swordsman. You're going to be a disgrace to our kind."** The teen grimace at the thought of bringing dishonor to his kind, especially his family name. Not to mention the promise he made with his late rival/comrade.

Sighing, **"I am not saying I can't stand the pain,"** he mutters before continuing, " **Just so you know, you gave me a damn huge scar on my chest – which can lead to death if my endurance is of a normal man mind you – when I was only 11. Not to mention** _ **another**_ **huge scar on the same chest a year after that. The very least you could do was give me some credit, old man."**

The dark haired man shove a clean towel and a first aid kit to his son. He make himself comfortable under the shady Sakura tree nearby the stream before pouring tea for the both of them. **"If you have time to whine like a baby and complain, then better make use of those wasted seconds in training or meditating."** The teen pouted, **"I wasn't complaining. Just reminding,"** he mutters silently. The teen joins his father under the Sakura tree before cleaning his wounds, dabbing some ointment and lastly, bandaging them. It is not the first time he injures himself during sparring session. It is rather common to have injuries or some cuts during one of his intensive trainings due to the weapons he chooses. He never really minded them though. Like his father mentioned before, each scars served as lessons and reminders for him to not make the same mistake twice.

Both father and son sit in a comfortable silence, sipping their homemade Japanese tea to ease the exhaustion after a hard sparring session and enjoy the serenity surrounding them. After 15 minutes of silence, the dark haired man namely, Dracule Mihawk finally speaks. **"You've improve yourself over the summer, Roronoa and for that, I am proud of you,"** the man said with a proud smile on his face. The green headed teen namely, Dracule Roronoa Zoro smirks smugly on his father's compliment. Mihawk rarely compliments him but when he does, it really gives a deep sense of appreciation to him. **"Don't get cocky my boy. You still have a long way to go before you become the best."** Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance before flopping on his back against the soft blades of grass, **"Great move in ruining the moment, dad."** Mihawk chuckles fondly at his son's sulking form – not that the boy will ever admit it.

A few more minutes of comfortable silent fall between the two. Suddenly, Mihawk clears his throat to gain his son attention, **"You'll be going back to Sabaody soon, yes?"** Zoro opens his eyes and sit back up, sipping on his tea before nodding to his father's query. Letting out a long calming breath, **"You're finally in your senior year, Roronoa."** Zoro looks at his father, quirking his brows. " **You'll be graduating high school soon before enrolling to New World University. Before you know it, you'll be taking over the family business and the throne."** Mihawk states a matter of factly.

He isn't the type of parent who dictates and tells his children of what to become and how to live their lives. He gave them choices on what to be at their own pace and their own will. He have high faith in his children that they'll choose to become someone great in the future. He believes, children that lives according to their own choices – with the proper guidance from their parents – tend to be someone far greater than those who were forced to become someone they're not willing to. Just because adults see it as a good choice in life doesn't mean the kids will agree wholeheartedly. The parents that are blinded by their own selfishness are usually the ones ended up with rebellious child. Those kind of child tend to be hard-headed and difficult to discuss with. Some may follow their parents' will and wishes, but some, not so much.

However, Dracule Roronoa Zoro has always been a different case. He's been tailing his father, admiring and adores the man since he was still an infant. His aim in life is to be a far more superior person than his father ever be – not that Mihawk ever minded it. In truth, Mihawk is actually proud of his son and hold high expectations on the boy to surpass him someday.

Zoro, despite seeing his old man as his personal rival – mostly during their sparring session – and life goal, he still hold high respect towards the older man. He was never ashamed to ask for his father's opinion whenever he wanted to decide on something important. Be it something that regards school or private matters, such as when puberty hits. In his young mind, his father is his hero, his mentor and his idol.

After taking a piece of rice cracker, Zoro speaks up, **"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're getting soft and emotional old man."** Zoro chuckles at his statement, followed by a small tug of smile on his father's lips. **"It's still a long journey for me to take over the family business, and not to mention the throne. You're way too young to step down yet. Besides, I still need to graduate and prove myself worthy to take over from a man of your caliber. It'd be a shame to our family if I were to fail when I lead, and that is the one thing I'd like to avoid."** Mihawk hums in understanding. He always knew his son would do anything to keep their family honor. It is an obvious trait in the Dracule family.

After taking the last bite of his rice cracker, Zoro continues to speak up, **"Sir Rayleigh told us that we have to go through this student exchange program or something in order to earn extra credits for our final year assessment. Whatever that means anyway."** Zoro said before taking out his swords cleaning supplies and lay it down in between him and his father.

It is a routine they usually do whenever they finish their sparring session. Unsheathing his white sword, he starts by wiping the blade from any attached debris and residue with the wiping cloth. He repeats the step twice to ensure all the residue has been removed. After wiping the blade, he dabs another cloth – oiling cloth – with the _choji oil_ and starts wiping his blade like earlier. He repeats the same steps with his two other swords in a calming manner.

" **Where are you assigned to and for how long?"** Mihawk inquires while watching his son sanitize his swords. Putting down the cloth on its place, **"The program will take up our first semester, which means 6 months. As for the placement, I heard Sir Rayleigh planned on sending me to Ohara."** He explains with uncertainty. **"I haven't done my research about that country yet but I heard it is where all the great scholars and archaeologists came from,"** he shrugs before continuing with the task at hand. Mihawk unsheathe _Yoru_ and starts cleaning his sword as well, **"Ohara? I've been there once or twice. A peaceful and knowledgeable country if you asks me. I think you'll fit in just fine, Roronoa."** Mihawk assures his son – even though said son doesn't need any assurance before continuing, **"Then again, with that permanent scowl on your face, I don't think you'll have any trouble in being bullied. Wahahaha."** He laughs enthusiastically when his son's olive tanned skin turns bright red with embarrassment.

" **Like you're one to talk, old man!"** Zoro bellows at his father but said man keep on laughing harder like he just make the funniest joke of the year.

The green headed teen ends up muttering curses under his breath before inhaling a long tranquilizing breath to calm his senses. He sometimes wonder where does his father learns to joke around like that. He is Dracule ' _freakin'_ Mihawk, a man who is well known and respected throughout the world for being one of the most influential Lord in the government, not to mention he also owns a long run of family business which diverse from wine to _katana_ making. His face is always serious, people would not dare talk to him unless necessary – well except those who are close and dear to him like his family.

Talking about close, he realizes where the jokes come from. One of Mihawk's closest friend is Lord 'Red Haired' Shanks. It's impossible not to get that man's quirk, especially when said man is Mihawk's business partner and drinking buddy. They even grew up together damn it.

After Mihawk calms down from his rare moments of guffaws, he pats his son's head fondly. **"When do you plan on going back to Sabaody, my boy?"** Zoro holds his chin in a thoughtful gesture, **"I am not sure yet. I plan on visiting** _ **Sensei**_ **and pay respect to Kuina's grave first in** _ **Shimotsuki Village**_ **before returning to Sabaody."** Mihawk nods in acknowledgment before replying, **"Come by my office later after dinner. Since you are going to Ohara, I'd like you to supervise an ongoing project in that place. It's just a small project in constructing a public library in the city, nothing you can't handle. I will discuss with you further tonight."** Zoro just nods in understanding. He have been given the task in supervising some of Mihawk's smaller projects in Kuraigana, Sabaody and several smaller cities ever since he was 16 years old. Usually, those projects are for the cities that doesn't have sufficient funds but need a well-equipped amenities such as hospitals, schools and libraries. He usually supervise them during his long weekend off or school holidays. He also supervise them whenever the projects are nearby his school.

After taking a bite from his rice cracker, Mihawk continues, **"Other than that, there is something I'd like you to deliver to Koshiro when you visit him. It's something I came upon during one of my many visits to Wano Kingdom."**

Zoro nods before speaking up again, **"Are you going to Wano again, dad?"** Mihawk stops wiping his sword before focusing on his only son, **"I'll be going there again the day after tomorrow. The business there is growing rapidly and they need me to attend an important meeting with a potential client."** Before Zoro manages to protest, Mihawk interjects him, **"I am trying my hardest to make time for the family. Please don't make it hard as it already is."**

Zoro breaks his eye contact from his father and looks down at his precious white sword, **"I know you're trying dad. I will never question your efforts."** He takes a long breath before looking into his father's golden pair of eyes, **"I know you're a prominent figure in your field but family is important too. Grandfather always remind us how family support is the pillar of every great achievement."** He looks away towards the beautiful stream nearby, **"I just thought of reminding you, that's all."**

Without himrealizing, his body is suddenly embrace by a strong yet comforting body of his father. **"Thank you my son, for reminding me. I'll keep that in mind."** Zoro just nods before Mihawk release him. **"We better make our way. We don't want to anger your mother now, do we?"** Mihawk chuckles at seeing his son shudders at the thought of angering his mother. An angry mother is always a bad news to him – or in his case, his training session. **"Yup, let's get going then."** Zoro stands up hastily, his three swords sheath neatly in their respective scabbards bundled up over his right hip before walking ahead of his father. Mihawk let out a fond chuckle before catching up with his son.

Upon entering their manor, **"Roronoa! Mihawk! Where have you been? Have you boys been training again? And what's with the blood on your chest? Mihawk?! Did you cut my baby again?"** Both men cower at the sound of an unfriendly greet. Before they manage to run away from the owner of that threatening voice, delicate yet firm set of fingers start to twist and pull on their ears making both tall men bend a bit to ease the pain – not that it helps against an angry mother/wife. The sound of _Ouch!_ _It hurts! I didn't do anything! My chest is fine! His chest is fine!_ And many more jumbled up words and phrases can be heard throughout the huge manor. Satisfied with her punishment, the lilac haired woman lets go of her husband/son ears, leaving them burning red from her not-too-gentle grip.

" **Mind explaining why you boys were training when I clearly, CLEARLY said not to?"** She asks, hands on her hips, amber eyes looking sharply on both men. After rubbing his now sore ears, Mihawk walks calmly towards his beloved wife, putting his huge sword aside leaning against the nearest wall. **"My dear, please calm your senses and listen to our explanations first. Alright?"** He asks gently, putting strong arms around his angry wife thin waist. **"Don't** _ **my dear**_ **me, Mihawk. Now, explain yourself."** The lilac haired woman did not budge from her firm stance – but she did waver a bit from her husband's warm touch.

Mihawk sighs at his wife's stubbornness. Raven, the love of his life is a rather petite woman with slender body. She have long natural wave deep lilac hair, amber upturned eyes that hold so much love for the people around her – especially her little family, sharp nose and smooth full lips that makes her even more so beautiful. However, she is not the woman you can play around with. She may look gentle and elegant on the outside but she is a rather hard headed and difficult woman to deal with. She will never trust as easily as most women do. She have her own stand and will never budge unless proven wrong. She is an independent woman with the will of an iron that is hardly to break whenever she aims to achieve something. But, behind that independent and strong willed façade holds a compassionate and a tender hearted woman that is only revealed when they're alone and together. He loves her to the moon and never wants to return because she is worth much more than the moon itself.

" **Raven,** _ **mi amōr.**_ **It was just a friendly spar before Roronoa goes back to Sabaody. We won't be seeing each other again for quite some times and he needs to know where his skills currently stands."** He tried justifying their actions but the woman in front of him is a hard nut to crack. He continues, **"Besides, I was planning on handing him a small project while he is away in Ohara for the student exchange program."** Mihawk said calmly – while Zoro nods eagerly like a piece of bubble head toy, agreeing with his dad – before Mihawk gently caress his wife's hands and gives a soft peck on her knuckles to ease the tension. Raven rolled her eyes and huff in annoyance before releasing her hand from Mihawk's grasp. **"I don't tolerate excuses Mihawk. Tonight is an important night for Rona. She just received the acceptance letter to Thriller Bark High School. I planned on celebrating it tonight since Ronoa is going back to Sabaody soon and God knows when you'll be leaving us again to attend some important matter."**

Zoro, upon hearing the news abruptly goes to his mother's side, surprise written all over his usually stoic face. **"Is it true mother? I thought she'll be enrolling to Amazon Boarding School for Girls?"** Raven turn her attention towards her only son, **"She decided to go for a co-education school rather than just an all-girls school."** She looks at the two most precious men in her life before resuming, **"Now, go and take your bath. I've prepared them for you boys earlier. I know you boys just couldn't resist the adrenaline to spar so I had the maids to light up some scented candles to ease the exhaustion. I also had the maids to place the first aid kit for you boys to treat yourselves later."** After hearing that, Zoro quickly gives an appreciative hug to his mother and a quick peck on her cheeks before heading to his bedroom.

After making sure her son is out of earshot, she turn towards her waiting husband, putting her slim hands around his neck before giving a teasing peck on his lips. **"And as for you, Lord Dracule."** She whispers seductively on his left ear. **"Do you need any assistance on treating those little cuts you have? Or scrubbing your back maybe?"** She purrs.

Smirking at his wife's attempt to seduce him, he lean his head down towards the crook of her neck, inhaling her lavender scent before gently picking her up bridal style and head to their bedroom – his wife giggling all the way.

After taking a long relaxing bath, he wipe himself dry before sitting on a nearby stool. He starts taking out the supplies needed to patch and stitch his wounds and arrange them on the vanity. He sighs while looking at the new wounds he acquired during his latest sparring session. **"Shallow cut my ass. I'll show him shallow cut when we spar the next time."** Zoro mutters his displeasure to himself. When he was about to sanitize the deepest cut on his chest, a soft trail of fingers drumming his bathroom door could be heard. _There's only one person who would do that_ , he thought to himself. **"Come in."** Zoro permits the person to enter.

A pink headed girl with two long pigtails peek her head inside the spacious bathroom. Two unusually big round amber eyes look expectantly towards her big brother. She have their father's skin tone, which is pale compared to him who have olive tanned skin like their mother. **"Big brother."** She said with a squeaky voice - its how her voice sounds like anyway. **"Yes princess. What is it?"** Zoro inquires while waving his hand to assure his sister that she's allowed to come in.

The 13 year old pink headed girl walks in a slow manner while holding a big stuffed bear wearing a face mask in her hands into the bathroom. Sitting down on a stool in front of her brother, **"Big brother, do you need help with those?"** She asks while looking down at her fingers. Zoro, knowing something is bothering his little sister just nods to her query.

Putting her stuffed bear aside, she take the dry towel handed to her. She starts by soaking the clean towel with warm water before cleaning the outer skin surrounding the deep cut. After making sure the outer skin is thoroughly cleaned, she pour a small amount of water into a clean cup before adding a few drops of Betadine to make it as a cleaning solution. Once the clear water turns into the color of weak tea, she fills the irrigating syringe and cleanse directly into the wound. It is one of the way to ensure all unwanted elements are thoroughly cleaned to minimize the chance of infection in the future.

Once the wound is cleaned, she puts down the syringe and wears sterile glove before starting the suturing procedure. She takes the thread and needle needed to start suturing. She thread the curved needle and starts suturing the wound. 15 minutes later, she finishes her task at hand and bandage the wound.

" **Thank you, Rona."** Zoro said before giving a light peck on her cheek – a show of appreciation to his little sister. Perona giggles at her brother's affection. Zoro may seem like a tough guy on the outside but whenever it involves his family, he can be a softy.

" **I've heard the news."** Zoro starts talking again to gain his sister's attention before continuing, **"I was shocked to know it from mother. I was sure you'll be the one running to me and inform me yourself. Congratulations, princess."** Perona looks away, hugging her teddy bear again. A few minutes of silence accompany the two siblings until Perona speaks up again in a hush tone, **"Ronoa, am I doing the right thing?"**

Zoro looks at his little sister, studying her features before answering, **"Why are you doubting? Isn't this what you wanted?"** Perona directs her focus on her brother, **"But you, mother and father always expects me to enroll to Amazon Lily. Isn't that where all the great girls go to? It's like a tradition for the Duchess or whatnot to enroll there and become great women."** She break the stare from her brother and looks down on her twiddling fingers before continuing in a hush tone. " **You enrolled to Sabaody Boys School because father and the rest of Dracule men were the legacy there but me? I chose to go to Thriller Bark, a public school and not some prestigious learning center because I think that school is cool."**

She inhales a long shaky breath and lets out a longer sigh, showing how confuse and emotionally distress she currently is. **"I guess I was just scared that I'll disappoint father. I know mother will support me with whatever choice I make but father always have this high expectations towards his children and …"** she was cut off by a finger on her pouty lips. Looking at her brother, Zoro shook his head, stating he disagrees with her. **"Rona, you know father will always support his children no matter what we decide."** Perona was about to disagree when Zoro continues, **"I decided to enroll into Sabaody Boys School because I** _ **WANT**_ **to and** _ **NOT**_ **because father forced me to. He never really plan anything for his children and you know that."**

His sister still looks unsure with her decision. She keeps on playing and twiddling her stuffed teddy bear – no doubt her mind is somewhere else. Zoro finally stands up and kneel in front of his sister, taking a hold onto her smaller delicate hands to stop her from destroying her favorite stuffed bear and looks directly into her round amber eyes. **"Rona, you're a Dracule. A Dracule never waver when they decide on something."** He caress his sister's left cheek with one hand and still holds gently onto her smaller hand with the other. **"If your heart feels that going to that school will serve your purpose then just go. Okay? Father never really mind if his children enrolled into a public school. It might give you the experience that I never had."** He tried reassuring his sister. Perona lean into his brother's touch before nodding slowly. Zoro smiles at the scene before his face turns serious again. " **There's only one thing that I want you to promise me. Hmm?"** Perona looks questionably at her big brother – having not the slightest clue on what that promise might be. **"If I find out you're in a relationship with an asshole, that guy is done for. You hear me?"** Zoro looks at his little sister with that serious look he usually wears when suddenly, the pink headed girl laughs her heart out. **"Horohorohoro."** She keeps on laughing for a few more seconds before giving a bear hug to her big brother. **"You are so UNCUTE Ronoa! Horohorohoro. Of course I wouldn't date someone with uncute personality. I wouldn't want my overprotective father and big brother cutting him off just because he sneezes. Horohorohoro."**

Zoro, satisfied that his little sister is now feeling better, laughs along with her before they both got up and get ready for the night.

During dinner time, **"We'll be having Spanish cuisine for the night, my lovelies,"** Raven said excitedly. She has been preparing the dish since after lunch – putting her heart and soul into it, so of course she's excited. First, the servants serve them their appetizer which consists of _Almejas Casino_ – a baked stuffed clams together with _Sopa de Ajo –_ a bowl of garlic soup. A few freshly baked baguette is served in the middle of the medium sized dining table.

" **Yeay! Spanish cuisine is the best! Thank you mommy!"** Perona jumps in excitement while giving her mother a bone crushing hug. **"That is only the appetizer my dear. I've made something special for you."** Raven said before nodding towards the butler to resume serving their meals. **"My loves, I've prepared three types of main courses for today and I hope you all enjoy them,** Raven said with that lovely pearly white teeth smile of hers. The first dish served is a dish called _Langosta Cantabrica_. It is a special dish where the lobster meat is prepared in clams together with one of the Dracule's white wine and egg sauce to balance out the taste. The next dish is called _Solomillo a la Sevillana_ , a broiled filet mignon with vegetables on the side. Lastly, _Chutelas de Cerdo al Arriero –_ Raven's signature dish of pork chops dipped in garlic sauce to enrich the taste.

" **Damn mom, you really outdid yourself this time,"** Zoro said as he starts taking each dish and put them into his plate. When he was about to dig in, Raven slaps his hand – making him drop his fork. **"Ronoa, manners,"** Raven said sternly before continuing, **"Now, say grace my dear. You know the drill."**

With a grunt and grumbles about not believing in any deity above, he takes the hands offered to him by his sister on his left and mother on his right. Closing his eyes, **"Dear whoever it is looking over us, thank you for looking over our family. We appreciate each and every blessings you gave us. Thank you for the wonderful meal you help ease my mum in making. Lastly, may our ancestors rest in peace. Amen."** A unanimous _Amen_ is heard before they all starts digging in. **"Mommy it's delicious!"** Perona said excitedly after swallowing a mouthful of lobster meat. Raven giggles at the compliment. She enjoys watching her small family savoring the meal she personally prepared. Their faces are just a mixture of adorable and jovial. They eat their meal with laughers echoing the humongous mansion.

" **I want to make a toast."** Zoro suddenly voice out after taking a bite of his _Cheese Soufflé._ After getting everyone's attention, he stands up holding a wine glass on his right hand. He cleared his throat, **"I'd like to propose a toast to our little princess, for finally entering high school. Then, congratulations to mother and father, for their endless success in managing the family business to this day. Cheers!"** A unanimous of _Cheers_ follows him and the Dracule family continues their dinner happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

2 weeks later (Sabaody Archipelago)

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sabaody International Airport. The local time now is 15.45 and the temperature today is 19 degree Celsius."_

" _For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about."_

" _Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight."_

" _If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you."_

" _On behalf of Sabaody Air and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a great stay and take care."_

" **Finally here."** The green headed teen stretches his body before taking his hand luggage from the top compartment and waits for the remaining passengers to exit the flight. He turns on his cell phone and mobile data before all the massages starts buzzing and alerting him. Ignoring the unstopping buzz of his phone, he adjusts his sunglasses and black baseball cap, making sure he have all his belonging intact with him before exiting the flight. **"Thank you sir"** said a beautiful blond stewardess as the green headed teen smile in return.

As he exited the airport, he spotted a blue convertible two doors Aston Martin with its owner leaning against it, seemingly lost in his tranquil of smoke. **"Fancy seeing you here, curly brow."** He smirks when he sees veins popping on his friend's face comically. Taking a long drag of smoke, he replies after exhaling, **"Shut it or walk back, stupid marimo."** He laughs at the weak retort but disregard it as he jumps into the passenger seat after putting his bags inside the car. **"Barbaric as always, marimo. Can't you use the door like a normal human being for a change?"** Zoro shrugs before Sanji sped off from the airport. **"The guys here yet?"** Sanji nodded in affirmation before tossing a canned beer to his friend. **"Thanks, curly brow."** Sanji just shrug it off as he exhale the smoke from his mouth and pick up the speed to their penthouse.

As they arrive, Sanji give his car keys to the valet in charge as Zoro let the butler take away his luggage. Zoro notices how distant his curly-brow friend have been throughout their journey back from the airport. He knows what happened during the summer between his friend and his girlfriend – now an ex-girlfriend – but decided not to pry into the matter, yet. Once the elevator reach their floor, a blast of music welcomes them. **"Zoro! You finally made it!"** A hyperactive Luffy greeted them. **"Sup guys."** Zoro replies as he bump his fist with Luffy, then to the rest of his housemates which consists of Usopp, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd and Killer.

Sanji takes a few bottles of scotch from their kitchen cabinet before making way into his room and isolate himself from the guys. Even if Zoro wants to knock some senses into his curly brow friend, he disregard it and thought of giving him time to reconcile with his feelings. After making a friendly chat with his friends, he decided to call his mother and inform her of his wellbeing. He takes a few canned beer and step out to the balcony. Nodding to Killer, who was drinking and scrolling through his phone – he is most probably reading the news regarding the world economies – Zoro Skype call his family members – making it a group call. It'll be a drag to call them one by one anyway. A few seconds of ringing, his family members finally pick up.

(Video call conversation)

Perona: What do you want Ronoa? You are so uncute! I was having my beauty sleep! (She lets out a big yawn.)

Raven: Roronoa! Why didn't you us call sooner? I was on the verge of looking for you, young man. Explain yourself.

Mihawk: Roronoa, I see you have arrived to Sabaody in one piece. Where are you, my boy?

Zoro: (Scratching his head sheepishly) Hey guys, yeah sorry for not calling sooner. The flight is alright. I am back at the house with the guys. Killer is here with me. (Killer waves his hand to the Dracule family before entering their house, wanting to grab some snacks for him and Zoro).

Perona: Hmm, it's good to hear you arrived safely. Mommy! You talk to him. I want to sleep. (Zoro and Mihawk chuckle at seeing their princess whine sleepily before dismissing the conversation and fell asleep once again.)

Raven: Roronoa, I have called and arrange a place for your stay in Ohara. You'll be staying somewhere in Ponte Luscious, north from your school. It'll be about forty-five minutes' drive to your school but knowing how you drive, I am sure you're able to reach school on time. (Stroking her chin in thought) Besides that, I know you don't like staying in a big house on your own so I arranged a serviced apartment for you instead. Ohara is quite a small country, Ponte Luscious is the only spot where they offer a rather pleasant place for you to stay. (Raven sigh, worried for her son's wellbeing).

Zoro: (He chuckles at his nagging mother's worries for him). I appreciate your thoughts and worries mother. I am sure I'll be able to crash a place to stay even if it's on the streets. (He laughs at seeing his mother's panic attack)

Raven: Roronoa! You are the heir of the Dracule family. Are you insane young man? Don't get me started …

Mihawk: (He chuckles at his wife's hassle). My dear, I am sure Roronoa was just messing with you. He is a grown man now, he is capable of taking care of himself.

Raven: (Huffs sulkily) Says the man who don't even know where his underpants is. (She pouted before laying on her bed.)

Mihawk: (He chokes at the statement in embarrassment) Urm, yeah let's avoid that subject for now. Roronoa, I have asked Sabo to lend a hand in supervising the project we discussed the other day. He said he will contact you when he drops by. (Take a sip of his wine) Since Roger also have some business there in Ohara, he said as I quote: _'Since we are doing charity work to help these nice people, it is a customary for us to joint venture. What do you say, Hawky?'_

Zoro: (He chuckles at his father's annoyed face for being called Hawky before nodding. It is quite normal for his father to alliance himself with the D. family when it comes to charity project.) So I am guessing Sabo will be in charge whenever I am in school and whatnot?

Mihawk: (Hums in thought) He is basically the senior general manager in this project. The one in charge as construction manager will be handling most of the site duties. Roger had asked Buggy to be in charge. You'll only supervise and report if there is any issues arise during the construction period. Roger decided to build a public hospital as well, equipped with the Donquixote advanced hospital equipment. The projects are currently in phase 2, there isn't much to worry about.

After talking for about an hour with his family – more like a business discussion with his father, as his mother drifted to sleep once she deems the topic was a bore – he finally end the conversation. Putting his phone on the glass table, he sips his beer and munch the snacks that Killer has taken for him. **"So, you'll be going to Ohara, Zoro?"** Killer asks, after slurping the pasta he had. **"Looks like it. That's what Sir Rayleigh told me. What about you?"** Killer hums in thought, **"I'll be staying in Sabaody. I decided to do some research paper for the extra credits."**

After exchanging some small talk, they decided to retire for the evening. **"Hey Zoro, Killer, come see this."** Kidd calls them over as the other guys – except Sanji who is still isolating himself from the group – surround him. Kidd began explaining to the guys how he encountered a website consists of those being bullied throughout the world. It is quite sadistic to have such website where people – like Kidd – find it amusing to see how those who feels inferior being mistreated by those who claims superior just because they have the higher ground. Usopp, watching a video where a nerd looking guy gets beat up by a bunch of tough looking guys – most probably the football team – stutters **"Don't you think this isn't the right thing to do? Why isn't anyone helping them?"** Trafalgar, annoyed at seeing those being bullied clicked his tongue before replying **"It is quite a normal scenario in public school, Usopp-ya. They have this social clique system where the jocks and cheerleaders bully those who they deem lower status such as the nerds. It is sickening if you ask me."**

Kidd, continue showing the guys some videos he find amusing when Luffy suddenly snatch his iPad and throws it at a nearby wall, smashing it into pieces. **"Jackass! That was mine, moron."** Kidd growl in irritation. Luffy, ignoring the red haired growl walks away to the kitchen like nothing happened. Before Kidd manage to do anything brash, Killer stopped him. **"Eustass-ya, you of all people knows that Lu-ya hates seeing the weak got beat up. It's obvious that he'll do something drastic like that."** Trafalgar walks away to his room. Kidd sigh in defeat, muttering curses before calling someone to order a new iPad to replace the broken one.

" **Those who think they are far more superior to others just because they have the power makes me sick."** Luffy suddenly say, his body leaning against the kitchen doorway while munching an apple. **"I am sorry for your iPad, I'll transfer the money later."** Kidd just wave his hand dismissively, saying it was his fault for showing them in the first place. The heavy atmosphere is soon changed into a lighter one after Usopp tempt Luffy into playing his new Xbox.

Before entering his room, Zoro decided he already gave enough time for his curly brow friend to mope alone. He knocks Sanji's door to alert him before entering without waiting for an answer. The room is dark and it smells like cocaine smoke in it. Zoro sighs, knowing his friend must have make himself high due to depression. He also notices bottles of scotch and rums scattered around the room. **"Go away damn it. I just want to be alone."** Sanji slur when his eyes flinch at the sudden light entering his dark room. **"You need to get a hold of yourself, moron."** Zoro said before sitting on his friend's bed, while Sanji take a long drag of his smoke. A long silent minutes later, Sanji finally speak in a low whisper. **"She cheated on me, Zoro. I was going to surprise her for our one year anniversary, but she cheated on me."** Sanji actually choked himself from saying the last sentence. Zoro, knowing it is a rough time for his current vulnerable friend, decided to just listen to him. **"I don't really care about the cheating part. She was bound to do it, sooner or later. I just couldn't fathom at the thought of her cheating with Niji."**

After taking another long drag of smoke and chug on his rum, he finally let his tears stream down his face. He bend over, trying to suck it in and muffle the noise with his hand but he also knows how it hurts to hold it in. In the end, he gives up trying and just let the tears pour out of his eyes. He is so tired with his life, where his brothers are always better than him, where he needs to compete even living his personal life with them. He wants to go away, free from this caged life. His is tired of enduring the emotional pain, bottling up his feelings for the sake of the Vinsmoke name. He is just lucky that his brothers doesn't attend Sabaody Boys School because they think home school is much better than associating themselves with other lowly civilians.

Zoro lets his friend cry his heart out, without saying anything. He knows how hurtful it can be when you feel betrayed by someone you cared about. After a good half an hour of crying, he finally hands a bucket to his friend. He's seen Sanji heartbroken twice now. First, he will act like nothing happen. He'll indulge himself with women and parties. He'll have one night stands for about a week. Then, after realizing how stupid he was, taking advantage on women like that, he'll start smoking his pack of cigarettes more than usual. Lastly, the current situation – where he drowns himself with cocaine and liquor. He will start crying whenever Luffy or Zoro decided to check on him, finally letting whatever it is burdening him out for a good half an hour then vomit. Yup, that is the vulnerable state of Sanji alright.

" **Sanji, Viola is not worth it. Women are messed up like that. Why must you commit yourself with them when you know in the end, they'll just betray you. They are just a distraction in the form of human being anyway."** Zoro said while patting his friend back while Sanji barf out his stomach's content. **"Humph, you will never get it Zoro. You never associate yourself with relationship."** Zoro groan in annoyance, **"That is why, curly brow, you don't see me drowning myself with alcohol and weed because of a pathetic thing called love. It isn't worth it man."** Sanji reply with a small smile before shutting his eyes, drifting into a deep slumber. Zoro opens the room windows and let the fresh summer breeze enters Sanji's room. After wiping his friends' face with clean towel and tucking him to bed, he exits the room and enters his own room. After taking a shower, he lay down on his bed, wondering how his days in Ohara will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

1 week later (Ohara)

 **Robin POV**

It is the first day of school and the only reason why I even bother to reach school earlier than usual was to avoid from encountering some scumbag snot nosed brat who thinks he owns the whole school just because of his status and wealth. But, I guess Kami-sama isn't giving me such luck because the moment I step into the school hallway, I dropped my binder. Oh no, it is not what you're thinking. I am not the clumsy type, I promise. I've never even dropped a single plate before. The only logical explanation regarding this situation is due to the fact that when I entered the hallway, an unknown foot suddenly appeared out of thin air and tripped me, making me fall face first on the floor – making me drop said binder along the way. All my notes and papers scattered around the school hallway. I groaned at my luck, thinking if the other kids really came to school early – on the first damn day – just to pick on me.

I groaned in defeat before picking up my glasses – luckily no one decided to 'accidentally' step on it – and wear them again before picking myself up. I ignored the laughter and cynical comments around me as I recover my scattered notes one by one. Some was kicked even further by the students passing by and some even stomp on the notes just because they feel like it.

When I crouch down to finally recover the last of my history notes – yes I am a geek, bite me – a shoe was placed on it. I growl in annoyance before looking up into a pair of black hideous eyes, staring down on me with a satisfied smirk plastered on his hideous face. **"Why, good morning there, Robin."** I gripped on my notes before pushing his shoe away, storing the papers in my binder, stood up and make my way from the ugly lavender haired guy. But of course, he won't let me have my way. After I make a few steps forward, a hand grabbed on my collar from behind making me jerk back and dropped my binder, again. Before I manage to do anything else, I was pinned to a nearby locker. His face was the mixture of annoyance and anger due to the fact that I ignored him just a few seconds earlier. I sigh in irritation before composing my façade, **"What a pleasure to encounter you this early morning, Spandam."** He came closer to me, face inches away before sneering at me. **"I thought for sure you were mute earlier, but I guess you are just plain dumb."**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, **"Gee Spandam, I never knew you were a God that needs someone to praise him every day."**

At the last remark, he lets go of my collar, before swiping my feet, making me crash on the floor – right on the butt. I winced in pain, **"You sure know how to get a girl off her feet, Spandam."** I mocked him before trying to stand up but he knocked me off the ground again by his foot. **"Shut up, bitch. If you know what's best, you better stay down."** And with that, he left with his minions, laughing with pleasure for being able to make me stay down. Yup, what a pleasure it is to start a day in school with all this crap.

After making sure Spandam and his gang are out of sight, I quickly stand up and go back to picking up my things, arranging them in my binder before putting them away in my bag. As I walk through the hallway, people shove me to the wall, grabbing my ponytail from behind, tried to trip me again and placing the _kick me_ sign on my back. As I reach my locker, I remove the _kick me_ sign off my back and throw it at a nearby bin. I gather my supplies and make my way to the class, ignoring the _boo's_ and annoyed glances I get from the other students.

If you must know, this is actually the typical day for Nico Robin, also known as Nerd Bin. The 17 year old quiet nerd girl with flying colours result, poor fashion taste and have the perfect attendance in school. The perfect victim for douchebags like Spandam and his minions to bully.

And do you know what I do after getting abused like that every single day? I did nothing. Why you ask? First of all, I live with my abusive aunt, ignorant uncle and a bitchy cousin. They will only say I made up stories just to gain some sympathy from them. The best part is that my abusive and bitchy cousin, Mizuira is actually attending the same school as me, so obviously she is one of the people who loves bullying me. Oh, did I mention about her being the girlfriend of stupid Spandam? Those two made the loveliest bully combo you'll ever meet. Secondly, why not tell the school board about it you ask? Trust me, the teachers will only make things worse if I even make a report about being bullied in daily basis. And last but not least, friends. That is a foreign term in my life. I mean, come on. Who even wants to befriend a nerd like me or worse, lower their status just by being near me? I am considered as trash in the eyes of social cliques.

To be frank with you, I have no idea what I did in my previous life that Kami-sama cursed me to live in this kind of life. I consider myself an average looking girl. I never really care about my appearance since the only thing I can think of is my grades and getting into a University far, far away from here. I never even bother anyone so why am I still bullied? Maybe there is just something plain wrong with me that I never knew. Well how can I when nobody even care on telling me in the face without treating me like a punch bag or picking on me like I am some kind of a pest.

I was so used to being bullied ever since I can remember that I have grown hostile towards everyone. How can you start trusting someone when you were bullied on a daily basis? Trust me, you can't. You even stop shedding tears due to the fact that you deal with physical abuse every single day in your life. You've grown immune to them. I know, it's not healthy to be immune with physical abuse but hey, can you really blame me? I guess not.

I decided to make a trip to the ladies first, wash my face and tidy up my ponytail. I wipe my glasses before wearing them again and make my way to the class as the school bell starts ringing. The first period is AP Chemistry, a great way to start my day after a long summer break. Why great you may ask? Well, this is the time where students will accidentally pour some foreign chemicals on my notes, hair, clothes or whatever they deem funny just to entertain themselves. I start picking up my pace and turn a sharp corner before I bumped into someone, knocking me to the ground yet again. I swear the day just gets better.

I groaned, **"Thank you so much."**

" **Oh shit, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."** A masculine voice reply.

" **Yeah, uhum. Sure you didn't."** I replied through gritted teeth, ignoring his outstretched hand. I start picking up my things once again.

" **Ermn, really. I am sorry. I really didn't…"** he didn't manage to finish his sentence.

" **You know what? Save it. Just because people treat me like I am invincible, doesn't mean I will act like it. Move away, or I'll be late."** I shoved the guy aside, not even bothering to look at who I bumped into and speed up to class.

I arrived at my class, which is a chaos. Kids were out of their seats, some talking loudly, some laughing like a choke hyena and some, well let's just say they aren't keeping their mouth off each other any time soon. Thankfully, they all ignored me when I entered the classroom. I walk to the front seat since it is vacant.

Mr. Busshiri, my AP Chemistry teacher enters the classroom and clears his throat to gain everyone's attention – not like its helping anyway. **"Class, settle down please."**

After making sure everyone goes back to their respective seat, **"Right. Welcome back to High School and I hope you are all excited for finally being a senior. I have two announcements today before I dismiss all of you."**

An ecstatic cheer could be heard from the class because our teacher decided he'll be dismissing us all earlier. Well, it's the first day of school. No one really have the mood to begin teaching yet, not to mention studying.

" **First announcement is, the seating arrangement for this year will be decided by me. You are not going to partner up according to alphabetical order anymore."**

" **The second announcement is, we have a new transfer student this year. He is currently undergoing the exchange student programme and will be with us for the next 6 months."**

After Mr. Busshiri announce that, a green headed guy with piercing golden pair of eyes enter the classroom. He have a well-built body – most probably an athlete at his own school –, olive tanned skin and three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe – I wonder if he is gay. Talk about having a permanent scowl etched on his face though, he have this aura that makes everyone silent when he enters the room. On second thought, maybe he isn't gay. Maybe he just have a thing for ear accessories.

" **Please, introduce yourself young man."** Mr Busshiri assure him with a smile.

He looks forward, eyes scanning around the room – not even bothering to move his head – making those who have a weak heart flinch. In the end, he ended up looking at me. The way his eyes look into someone is as if he is peering into that person soul. I don't blame anyone who flinch under his heavy gaze. However, I am no ordinary girl. I stare back at him, not even an inch of wanting to back down from the stare-down. He snorted in amusement before looking at the front again.

" **My name is Zoro. I'll be joining Ohara High from today onwards for the next 6 months."** After stating those two sentences, he move towards the back seat and make himself comfortable as if what he state isn't the obvious.

Mr Busshiri, shocked at the relatively short introduction, lets out an edgy laugh before proceeding with lab partners' arrangement.

And will you look at that, I guess you can say I feel a little relief for being partner up with the new guy. At least I don't think he have any grudge or anything against me – unless he is a douchebag back at his original school. Besides, he won't be around for the second term and that is way better than having to be paired up with some annoying lazy ass brat who will just make my task harder than it already is.

" **And so, we will start our class tomorrow. Please read the first two chapters tonight as your first assignment. You are all dismissed."**

And the day ended much faster than I first anticipated. It seems like I have quite a few classes with the new guy. Every single class he was asked to give an introduction, he did the same thing he does in AP Chemistry, which was scan the room, stare at me, and then repeat the same sentences. It all leave the teachers dumbstruck for a good five minutes before realizing that he isn't going to say anything more. If I were in a higher social cliques, I would actually laugh my ass off because really, he amused me too much. I did crack a smile a little bit. I mean, he is the new kid in school and the way he carry himself with confidence, people can easily mistook him for the new Alpha. Ah well, not like I care anyway.

 **Zoro POV**

After the school bell rang, I walked straight to where I parked my car – which was a few blocks away from school. Why? Well, I don't really want any unwanted attention from the kids back in Ohara High. That was the main reason why I left out my full name when I was asked to introduced myself earlier.

While I was walking to my car, a thought came across me. Nico Robin, the bespectacled midnight-blue haired girl is really an interesting one. My first encounter with her was when she literally bumped into me. It happened when I was looking for my class right after the brief meeting with the school principal. While I was walking through the hallway, I felt my phone vibrated and decided to check on it. Turns out Luffy was just telling how his first day of school went in Alabasta.

In order to earn our extra credits, Sir Rayleigh thought it'd be a good idea to send some of us abroad for a student exchange programme. He said it'd be good for us to expand our knowledge at different countries where their culture and lifestyle might differs from where we came from. He even said we need to have the knowledge on how to interact with other peers from different schools and gain as much experience we needed from those schools in order to improve the system in Sabaody Boys School – not that the school need them in the first place. In the end, the guys and I were separated because Luffy was sent to Alabasta, Usopp to Water Seven, Sanji to Cocoyashi, Trafalgar to Punk Hazard, Kidd to Baterilla and Killer remains in Sabaody because he persuaded Sir Rayleigh into letting him do some research paper instead – the bastard got lucky.

 **(Group Chat conversation)**

Luffy: Hey guys, I just got back from school. It was AMAZING! Everyone was weird but heck the food was awesome! (Puts on lots of snickering smileys)

Kidd: Argh, lucky you, dumbass. I am currently in my last period of the day and guess what? They have this stupid mentor mentee system where a person is paired up with another just because the school think it'll help improve their students' grades. (Puts on annoyed emoji)

Luffy: Shishishi. I wonder who the poor soul being paired up with you Kidd. Shishishi. Anyway, I heard Baterilla is famous for their cheese gourmet. Bring me some Kidd. I am hungry (whining emoji)

Kidd: Stupid Luffy always thinking about his black hole of a stomach. What the fuck man? What do you mean poor soul? (Irritated emoji)

Luffy: Cause, you're you. HAHAHA. (ROTFL emoji)

Kidd: Bastard. I'll kill you for this. (dead person emoji)

Usopp: Hey guys. I just had dinner with Franky and Iceberg. It's always nice to be somewhere I know of. Or else, maybe I might just become one of the bully victim in school like the video Kidd showed us before (puts on the scared emoji)

Luffy: You're so lucky Usopp. I wanna go to Water Seven (whining emoji)

Trafalgar: You people are such a nuisance. I can't even take the extra 10 minutes of sleep due to the non-stop vibrations you're all causing. (annoyed emoji)

Killer: You got up before you're supposed to Traffy? That's news to everyone. Maybe apocalypse is approaching sooner than later. (smug emoji)

Trafalgar: Shut up Killer-ya. Cora-san just wouldn't stop calling me since 5.30 in the freakin morning.

Killer: Hahaha. At least you get to sleep in. Sir Rayleigh is killing me with the research paper and final year project. I almost wished I participated in the student exchange programme (defeated emoji)

Sanji: Sup shitheads. I just got back to the old geezer's place. Who would've thought I'd be staying with him for the next 6 months.

Usopp: Zeff? Why are you staying with him, Sanji? Anyway, how's Cocoyashi city? I heard they serve the best Seafood in East Blue.

Sanji: Because he thinks I'll be needing the extra training since I'll be around for a while. Fact is he just needs someone to help around the Baratie without coaching the new staffs. Figures. Cocoyashi is okay, I guess?

Trafalgar: I forgot that you were sent there, Sanji-ya. Cora-san will be visiting his lover in that city soon. I don't know how long he plans on keeping it a secret. It's not like Lamie-chan and I haven't found out about it.

I was so absorbed with reading the group chat and didn't realize someone was walking right in front of me until it was too late.

 **BAM!**

I dropped my phone a few feet away but at least I didn't crash on my butt like the person in front of me – it must hurt a lot. I saw the person – most probably a girl with the high ponytail and slender figure (I was not ogling her) – groaned in frustration before she thanked me. Really? Did she just thanked me for bumping into her? Weird girl.

" **Thank you so much."** She groaned in irritation.

" **Oh shit, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."** I replied sincerely as I extended my hand to help her up. I didn't really expect to bump into anyone since the school bell already rang few minutes prior. I thought for sure I was the only one still looking for my class – I am not lost if that's what you're thinking.

I was sure I saw her rolled her eyes – eerily similar to how Traffy would whenever he's annoyed at Luffy – before I heard her reply, successfully ignoring my extended hand.

" **Yeah, uhum. Sure you didn't."**

Blinking in confusion, I really am at lost here. To be frank, I was really expecting her to go on rage because maybe I accidentally broke her nail or messed her attire up due to the fall – isn't that what girls usually care about? But instead, she kept on picking up her stuff, ignoring me like I am some kind of a statue.

Collecting my thoughts again, **"Ermn, really. I am sorry. I really didn't…"** she cuts me off half way.

" **You know what? Save it. Just because people treat me like I am invincible, doesn't mean I will act like it. Move away, or I'll be late."** After saying that, she shoved me to the side without even glancing at me and made her way speedily – most probably to her class.

Ermn, what just happened? I was left dumbfounded by her cold demeanour before shrugging it off, picking up my phone and picked up the pace to the classroom. I told the guys I'll be starting class soon before putting the phone into silent.

After 5 minutes of wandering around the school hallway, I decided that I was lost. It's not until I met a middle aged guy that I soon found out would be my AP Chemistry instructor that I finally found my class.

Guess what? The class was so chaotic I really do wonder if it is actually a zoo or a circus. That was literally my first impression and I have yet to step foot inside the classroom. I sighed in annoyance.

The number one lesson I learned from being here in Ohara High is that the students have no sense of respect towards their teacher, like at all. Its way different compare to SBS where respecting each other is one of the main practice. If you're caught not respecting your teachers – or anyone really –, you'll be dump into the ice cold pool as a punishment – by your teachers, mind you. Then, you'll be left standing in the middle of the school humongous field, drenched and cold in order for you to reflect your behaviour. That my friend, is putting the punishment lightly. Trust me, you do not want to know what kind of hell we ought to go through if it's up to our Head of Disciplinary, Sir Magellan. Let's just say, after he deems our repentance worthy enough and finally let us go, we starts appreciating the sunlight more than ever.

Anyway, after getting his students attention, the teacher – Mr. Busshiri – called me and asked me to introduce myself. I scanned the room, staring down each and every one that dares to even spare me a glance. The kids here don't have any sense of respect – acting all high and mighty – and yet they got no balls to even make eye contact with me. Huh, what a bunch of losers. I scanned the room for another minute before my eyes stopped at a pair of aquamarine orbs. Her eyes are filled with mysteries, like the deep ocean. However, those eyes also held so much hidden pain that only those who knew where to look will notice them. She's the girl that I bumped into earlier but from the looks of it, she isn't aware of it. She's the only person who dares to look at me without even flinching and that is enough to intrigue me. In the end, I snorted in amusement before looking at the front of the class again. I've told the principal here to keep my identity below the radar and so, I decided to keep my introduction short.

" **My name is Zoro. I'll be joining Ohara High from today onwards for the next 6 months,"** and with that, I made my way to the back of the classroom – letting my satchel drop to the floor – and made myself comfortable. Mr. Busshiri face was priceless when he realized I wasn't going to say anything more. I smirked in satisfaction before listening to what he have to say.

 **Robin POV**

The first two weeks of school went by in a blink of an eye. The kids at school still bully me but I could say it is rather discreet compare to the previous years. Maybe senior year has finally make them realize how much of a time consuming bullying can be. Oh how wrong could I be.

I was in my last class of the day, which is P.E. Normal people would call it physical education, but for a bully victim like me? I call it public embarrassment. People can 'accidentally' kick a ball to my face or trip me so I could fall face first on a mud. I grabbed my clothes from my locker, ignoring the snickers behind me and make my way to the ladies. After changing my clothes, I make my way to the school field where everyone was talking in their own smaller groups, gossiping and laughing. When I walk through the field, everyone stops talking and stare at me like I am some kind of plaque. I am really used to it and so, I ignored them and take a seat on the ground, waiting for the roll call. Soon, Mr. Paulie blew his whistle, getting everyone's attention.

" **Alright pansies, listen up. Today, we will be doing some soccer practice. I'll be choosing two pairs and you'll go against one another. Got it? Good. For the first pairs, Jabra and Khalifa, you're up against Zoro and Robin."**

The four of us stood up as everyone started to move away towards the edge of the field behind the white line.

Jabra is known to be athletic because he is the school's sprinter. As for Khalifa, well let's just say she isn't disgusted with the prospect of being sweaty.

" **Kick nerds ass, Jabra, Khalifa!"** some of the students shouted as the pair snicker at the cheer. Once I stand by Zoro's side he automatically look at me with calculating air around him.

I did my best at ignoring him. That is until he suddenly said something, **"You don't really have to do anything you know. I can get us the scores we need."**

I quirk a brow, looking at him, **"Excuse me? What did you just said?"**

He sighs, seemingly annoyed at having to repeat himself, **"I said, you can just sit back and relax. Let me handle them."**

" **And why would I do that? Are you underestimating me?"** I asked incredulously.

He sighs again, **"Well, can you kick a ball?"** he asked as he raise his own brow in wonder.

" **Can I kick your balls?"** I retorted.

He groan in annoyance before turning and facing me directly, **"Okay woman. Let me rephrase that, can you play soccer?"**

I just snorted, but didn't reply.

" **Well? Why aren't you replying? I am just trying to help here."** He said, still facing me.

" **Hmph. It is better not to judge a person by their appearance. Don't you think so?"** I said to him, aquamarine eyes lock into piercing gold pair before Zoro shrugs and turn forward, facing Jabra and Khalifa.

" **Well, well. Will you look at that Jabra. Nerds and the new kid, versus us. Hahaha. Such public embarrassment."** Khalifa remarks before Jabra smirks at them.

" **Ah well Khalifa, at least the new kid got a huge disadvantage over there. This is a sure win for the both of us."** Jabra replied cockily.

Zoro frowns at the remark, he side glance at Robin who didn't even flinch at being called a disadvantage. He really wonders what the hell is wrong with this school. Two weeks of being here isn't enough for him to surmise the whole social cliques business. He still think of them as a system created by some moron just to veil their weaknesses by showing what little power they have towards others. It's plain stupid.

Mr. Paulie walked over to the middle of the field and placed the soccer ball on the grass. **"You guys know the rules. Whoever wins, wins. I'll only stop the match once I am satisfied. Any question?"**

No one said a thing and Mr. Paulie walked out of the field. All the other kids took their seats on the bleachers under the blazing summer sun. Zoro walk up to the ball as I took his right. Jabra walked over to the ball and Khalifa took his left. The four of us stared at each other, each sizing the other up. Mr. Paulie's ears-piercing whistle rang throughout the field making those near him flinch and cover up their ears from the shrieking sound.

I was ready to kick the ball without waiting for Zoro to pass it to me. I was sure he didn't want to team up with me but surprisingly, he passed the ball to me. I thought it was some kind of sick joke he was trying to pull off but after seeing that look in his eyes, the trust he had in me, I nodded in understanding.

Jabra and Khalifa was surprised by the sudden turn of event. I was pretty sure Zoro's action caught them off-guard and I used the distraction to my advantage and passed by them, dribbling the ball. I smirk at satisfaction once they finally get a hold of themselves and took off at me.

Jabra shot under me as he slid on the grass to get the ball, but I jumped over his leg taking the ball with me. Then Khalifa jumped in front of me, trying to steal the ball but I twirled around her with the ball at my feet before passing them to Zoro. They made a huge mistake by leaving Zoro unguarded.

Zoro smirks at getting the ball from me and ran towards the unguarded net. Jabra and Khalifa were left dumbfounded by the event. They were sure the ball was near them a few seconds ago but somehow, the ball is currently with Zoro, who managed to score a goal.

Everyone was silent at the event. They weren't even paying attention to Zoro who just managed to score a goal but their eyes were fixed on me, the nerd girl who dare challenge one of the most athletic pair in school and dance around them with the ball like it was nothing.

I told you judging the book by its cover was a wrong move. Truth be told, I usually play soccer at my backyard whenever my aunt, uncle and Mizuira aren't at home – which is almost all the time. I don't know when I started but I guess one day I was bored to death and decided to find a hobby. I never really play any kind of sports in school because I have enough bruises from the physical abuse I get every single day, thank you very much. I don't need more 'accidents' by entering the girls' soccer team or any other sports team. It's like serving the lions their prey and who would want that.

After the goal, we went back to the middle of the field. Jabra and Khalifa were already short of breath, their faces glistening with sweat. However, Zoro and I barely worked off a sweat. This time, I stood in front of the ball as Zoro stood by my side. Jabra and Khalifa were glaring daggers at me, ignoring Zoro. Mr. Paulie blew his whistle once more and I passed the ball to Zoro. Jabra and Khalifa were ready to charge at Zoro together, leaving me unguarded. Big mistake.

Zoro smirks in triumph as he ran towards the pair with the ball, challenging them to steal the ball from him. Both of them tried to steal the ball at once before Zoro kicked the ball into the air and shot the ball at me. I easily trapped the ball, manoeuvring it around the pair – not giving them the chance to steal it from me and ran towards the goal. Khalifa was left behind guarding Zoro as Jabra ran after me. However, he realize that he wouldn't have enough time to reach the ball and steal it from me, so he ran towards the goal to block my shot.

I smirked at his attempt, this have been the most entertaining soccer practice I ever had. As I reached in front of the goal, I kicked the ball into the air, spotting a blind side and shot it. Sure enough, the ball flew past Jabra, landing into the net. Once again, no one cheered on the goal. Everyone was once again left dumbfounded by the stamina and skills displayed by the Nerd Bin.

Suddenly, **"You little cheat!"** I was punched on the face and instantly found myself laying on the ground – stars twinkling around my head animatedly. I was a bit dazed by the sudden turn of event.

Realizing that Jabra had suddenly punched me, the crowd finally let out a cheer. Well, I guess cheering on someone getting beat up is always much more worth it than cheering on a score made by a looser like me. Before, I would cry to my heart's content because of how hated I am by the people surrounding me. I questioned them over and over again, why do they hate me. What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? But they never answered. Instead, they just beat me up with more force, sometimes leaving me unconscious. And now, I am just so used to it, I just ignored my bleeding nose.

I felt another blow in my stomach. I groaned in pain and curled into a ball. Jabra kicked me in the stomach again, this time much harder. I don't even need to look in their direction to see if the kids are standing up and cheering on Jabra.

Mr. Paulie was too dumbstruck to even do anything. In the end, he just blew his whistle, most probably to shut everyone up – but no one paid him any mind.

I was shielding my body with my hands, trying to make him stop. I know Jabra will eventually get bored with me after a few more kicks. I was prepared to receive another blow on the stomach when suddenly I heard someone being punched, hard – and that someone wasn't me.

I tried opening my eyes as I saw Zoro, punching the life out of Jabra. He was punching him over and over again, blood flying out of Jabra's mouth. I am sure Jabra is already unconscious by the force Zoro use to punch him.

" **What the fuck is wrong with you asshole?"** Zoro exclaimed furiously, still beating Jabra senselessly. **"Why the fuck would you kick a girl because she is better at you in soccer? Don't you have any shame, jackass!"** Zoro keep on punching Jabra, ignoring Khalifa's attempt to stop him.

I blinked, again and again. What is happening? Is someone defending me? But why? I tried telling him to stop but I couldn't find my own voice. I inch myself closer to Zoro, trying to pry his hands off Jabra.

When Zoro realized I was desperately holding onto his hand, he glanced at me before letting Jabra go. Khalifa stood up and slapped Zoro's cheeks. **"What the hell is wrong with you, moss head? Why the fuck are you siding with nerds here?"** she hissed at him. Zoro glared at her, making her flinch before a few guys came forward, picking the now unconscious Jabra and rush to the nurse's office.

The school bell finally rang, notifying everyone that the day is finally over. Mr. Paulie glance at me and Zoro before heading back towards the school together with the other kids, not even uttering a single word. The other students walk back into the locker rooms to change and leave the school compound.

15 minutes has passed as I lay stock-still on the ground, still shocked at what just happened. I close my eyes with my right hand, while the other clutch on my aching stomach. I heard footsteps coming closer to me, I know it is Zoro. It has to be him. Who else ever bother to come check on me after I got beat up?

" **Hey Robin, you okay?"** He crouch down next to me, trying to inspect my beat up body. I really think something is wrong with this new guy. He tried touching my bloodied face before I slap his hand away.

I curled myself into a ball before muffling, **"Go away. Please."**

He blinked, not understanding. **"Huh?"**

" **I said, GO AWAY! You just make things worst! Now please, go away. Leave me alone."** I yelled at him, making him step back at the sudden outburst.

" **Please, just leave me alone."** I begged in a muffled voice.

He sighs before sitting in front of me, **"Look here woman. I don't know if what I did actually stomped your pride or something but…"** he didn't finish because suddenly I burst into a pathetic laughter.

" **Huh. Pride? What's that? I've lost that thing many years ago."** Uncurling myself, I finally fixed my eyes on him. **"What you did back then? It's going to be three times worst once he is conscious and let his pathetic gang knows. I am sure by now they are planning something to get back at me. So just do me a favour and go away."** After saying that, I look away from him – hoping he gets the message to give up.

He groan in annoyance before getting up, **"Women are such a nuisance."** He mutters before finally leaving the field. After he left, a small gush of summer breeze blew a few strands of my dark hair off my face.

I sighed in defeat. It is better this way. The new kid will never understand the culture in this pathetic school. I suddenly felt my face damp with tears streaming down my face. I tried blinking them back but somehow, they wouldn't listen. In the end, I gave up trying and let the tears flow down as I choked back a sob and lied there alone. It has been far too long since the last time I cried.

After a good 15 minutes of sobbing, I finally calm myself and inhale the fresh air before exhaling slowly. I gather back my thoughts before slowly sitting up and then got off the ground. I tried taking a step forward, but winced and bite back a hiss of agony before clutching my sore stomach.

The school ground is almost empty, with some of the staff still packing to head back home. I realized I was still in my P.E clothes but decided to ignore it as I limp slowly towards my locker. I grab my things and head out of school compound. It should be an hour walk back home – with me limping all the way. I have nothing to rush to anyway. No one will be at home to greet me. Aunty Roji and uncle Oran are probably still out, having a drink at some bars after work. Mizuira will probably crash some of her friend's house to sneak into a club or something.

What a day to end the week. While I walk back home, one question still remains in my head. Why the hell would that Zoro guy help defend me?

 **Zoro POV**

Back at his apartment, Zoro is seen pacing back and forth, fuming. Nope, he is more than angry, he is enraged. What the hell just happened back there? That girl was kicked, and not just any kick but beat up by a dude and people cheered on that? What kind of a sick planet have I landed on? I thought Ohara was supposed to be where great scholars and historian born? Not some place where people cheer on seeing a defenceless person getting beat up that bad. When I think about it, I did noticed the kids in school always have this look of disgust whenever Robin was around the vicinity for the past three weeks of being here. I thought it was just my imagination, but after today? I have to wonder where I should put my faith in humanity anymore.

A few more minutes of pacing relentlessly in his living room, the sound of the doorbell halted him. He answered the door, paid the pizza delivery guy and make his way to the kitchen.

Damn, I never thought there'd be the day when I defended a girl from being physically abuse – in public. He munch on his spicy pepperoni pizza while scrolling through his phone – trying to distract himself from looking for that girl or beat some guy up to let of some steam and get any logical explanation on what just happened earlier. In the end, he decided to video call Trafalgar Law.

 **(Phone conversation)**

Trafalgar: Zoro-ya, what do you want? I am in the middle of an experiment right now. (He clicked his tongue in annoyance)

Zoro: (Without wasting any minute, he shoot the question that's been bothering him) Hey Traf, is it normal for a girl to get beat up by a guy?

Trafalgar: (He noted the seriousness in his friend's tone. In the end, he told his lab partner to cover up for him while he entertains his troubled friend.) What happened, Zoro-ya? How's your stay in Ohara so far?

Zoro: Yeah, the thing is, you know how I always minded my own business and never really care about my surrounding right? (Trafalgar nods and gesture for him to continue.) It was fine for the first two weeks. (Zoro scowl at remembering the event earlier that day. He tried thinking of the gentlest way to explain to Trafalgar.)

Trafalgar: (Irritated for being left hanging, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.) Stop beating around the bush and get on it already. I have other matters at hands that needs my attention. Not to mention our time zone is different. I am still stuck in school you know. (Trafalgar rolled his eyes as Zoro chuckles at his friend's indifference.)

Zoro: Right, I just stopped a nutcase from kicking a defenceless girl at school today. The weird thing was that, everyone even cheered on it. No one, not even the teacher stopped the guy. I was sure the girl would be unconscious if I didn't stepped in. (He blurts out while munching on his pizza.)

Trafalgar: (He arch his left eyebrow before frowning upon hearing what Zoro just said. He knew being in public school, having the social cliques and all tends to turn people into bullies. Even if he never encounters such event since he never went to a public school before, but that doesn't mean he never heard any hearsay.)

Zoro: Earth to Trafalgar. Hello! Dude, I am talking here.

Trafalgar: I heard you. (He sighs.) Like I said before, back at the penthouse Zoro-ya. It is a norm to have social cliques in public schools. Some brainless people just tend to take it too far.

Zoro: Does it happen to where you're attending? Your placement is in Punk Hazard right?

Trafalgar: (He shook his head at Zoro's query.) No, Zoro-ya. It's quite different here. Sir Rayleigh placed me at Punk Hazard High School of Science. There are geeks and nerds everywhere here. The only thing they even discuss around here are regarding some science projects and foreign chemicals. It's quite a bore if you ask me. (He sighs again but this time in desperation. He even starts to miss his usual noisy bunch but he will never admit it.)

Zoro: Hmm. So, what should I do? Should I just ignore the imbecile norm around here or what? The kids here should feel lucky that I was the one being sent here and not Luffy or curly brow. Kami knows what they'll do. (He sighs, knowing how brutal his friends can be when it comes to defending helpless people.)

Trafalgar: I would suggest you pay no heed to the situation, yet. If it gets out of hand, you'll know what to do. (He fixed his eyes to Zoro) Just for the record, never, ever let Lu-ya and Sanji-ya know of this situation. They'll throw a fit and it won't be surprising if they suddenly appear out of thin air in Ohara.

Zoro: (Zoro chuckles at the thought but nodded in agreement. He did not need the extra headaches around here. After a few more minutes of talking, they end their conversation with Trafalgar being dragged back to the laboratory by an emerald green headed girl – most probably his lab partner.)

Zoro finishes the remaining of his pizza before taking a quick shower and left his apartment. I really need some fresh air, and lots of beer. I wonder where the fun part of this town is.

 **Author's note:** I think I will leave up to this chapter first until I have more chapters ready to upload. Again, I hope you guys enjoy the story and please don't hate me for doing this to Robin. I love her so much and I don't do things on purpose. I have always imagined her teen life being as miserable as in this story in the OP world. She was a castaway, she ran away for her live before she associate herself with Crocodile. And do understand that in this story, the characters might not be as per OP world cause they are normal teenagers and I assume their characters might be like this if they are in our world. But if you feel like the characters are too OOC, please let me know so I can adjust them in the future chapters. Thanks for reading. Autumn xoxo


End file.
